Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles include one or more electric machines powered by batteries. Electric power from the electric machines can selectively drive the vehicle. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively by an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Electrified vehicles have various operating modes. These operating modes can control how the vehicle is driven. For example, whether the vehicle is driven using an electric drive system, an internal combustion engine, or both